


Pictures from the Wedding

by umusings



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umusings/pseuds/umusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoutout to Angie for creating the beautiful Hasam Mercutio <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures from the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booksandbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksandbones/gifts).



Peter’s going through the pictures when he spots it. “Hey, Hasam!” he calls. “Get over here!” The two of them are moving out of their tiny apartment into something with a little more room to breathe where Hasam doesn’t have to commute 45 minutes both ways. They’ve been packing boxes for what feels like forever, so Hasam welcomes the break when he hears Peter from behind a column of cardboard boxes. “What is it, babe?” he asks, eyebrows quirked, pushing back a paisley bandana from his forehead. “I found the pictures from Hero and Ursula’s wedding!” Peter says excitedly, waving around a stack of photos and accidentally scattering them in the process. “Seriously?!” Hasam asks, bobbing up onto the balls of his feet as Peter attempts to gather the pictures. “Show me!” Peter sits down, shifting all the photos to one hand, and pulls Hasam down with the other. Hasam leans his head on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter wraps an arm around his waist. “Look!” Peter says happily, showing a picture of the two of them laughing their asses off. “I think this was after you’d made some fucking terrible joke about the ‘gay-pan holes’ Ursula and Hero would leave in our lives when they went on their honeymoon” he recalled, shaking his head and laughing at the memory. “Oh my god, I remember that!” Hasan giggled. “You were trying so hard to act like it wasn’t funny but eventually you gave in and cracked up.” Peter flicked his eyebrows. “I will admit, you can be hard to resist.” Hasam grinned. “Don’t you know it? Okay, next one.” 

Peter flipped through photo after photo of Hasam and Peter laughing, Hasam and Peter staring at each other, Hasam and Peter brushing arms, Hasam and Peter sitting real close and personal. Until eventually-

“I forgot Bea got a shot of us before we noticed her,” Hasam whispered contently against the collar of Peter’s jumper. It was a picture of the two boys kissing, fingers entertwined. “Me too,” said Peter quietly. He headbutted Hasam softly from the side. “I love you, you dork.” 

Hasam smiled. “I love you too.” He leaned over and kissed Peter, gently running a hand over his jaw before pulling away, “you fucking nerd,” he chuckled, returning his head to Peter’s shoulder. “You’re a nerd,” Peter retorted, grabbing Hasam’s hand.


End file.
